The Great 5
by Dominos11
Summary: Mario,Princess Peach and their frinds have been kidnapped by king Boo and his evil gang, its up to Luigi,Daisy and their friends to help out, its like Super Mario bros 2, but only a little bit different.


I'm back, this story is going to be a little bit like super Mario bros 2, the main characters are Luigi,Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, and Booster, main bad guys are King Boo ,Wart and King Goomba, their goal is to rescue Mario, princess Peach, Toad, yoshi, and Goombella, and unlike facing Birdo's level after level, it will be a Hammer bro, Boomerang bro, and fire bro, the story is called the Great 5, so please enjoy and no flames.

The Great 5

Chapter 1: Anybody home?

At luigi's Mansion, Luigi, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo and Booster were getting ready to go to Peach's castle.

outside in Luigi's garage Luigi and friends were getting ready to leave to Peach's Castle.

Luigi: is everybody ready to go?

Daisy: I'm ready.

Toadette: me 2.

Birdo: I'm ready to go, but where's Booster.

Booster came running towards the garage where everyone was waiting for Booster.

Booster: I'm coming!

Booster was still running, but before he even got to the garage, he triped over a rock, which sent him falling to the ground on his face, Luigi,Daisy,Toadette, and Birdo came running towards Booster to see if he was okay.

Luigi: Booster are you okay?

Booster: yea I'm fine.

Daisy: where were you?

Booster: I was in the kitchen finishing a bottle of Pepsi, and i almost forgot to go meet you guys at the garage, so I ran as fast as i could, until I fell over this rock.

Birdo: okay, but don't forget next time.

Booster: ok I won't forget next time.

Toadette: Luigi we better get going.

Luigi: thats right we need to meet Mario and the others at Peach's castle.

Birdo: well lets go!

Everyone got inside Luigi's Limo, luigi's limo was green, and had a L on both sides of his limo, soon the limo took off to Peach's castle.

At Peach's Castle Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Goombella were sitting on a couch waiting for Luigi and the others.

Mario: what is taking Luigi so long?

Yoshi: they should of been here by now?

Goombella: i hope their okay?

Toad came into the room with a Big Boo where everyone was at.

Toad: Princess you have a vistor.

Peach looked at the Big Boo, but something about this Boo was filmiar to her.

Peach: Welcome, what do you need Boo?

Big boo: I came here to give Mario a gift.

Mario: well thank you, I did the save the boo's once (from paper mario).

Mario got the gift from the Boo, but before Mario opened it, his friends were worried about what was inside that gift.

Peach: Mario what if that gift is a trap?

Toad: what if she right Mario?

Boo: there's nothing in there but a mushroom.

Mario: ok.

Mario opened the gift, but as soon as he did the room went pitch black, Mario and the others heard laughing in the dark room where they were at.

Mario: oh no, I should of never opened that gift.

Yoshi: why are the lights out?

Toad: I'm scared!

Goombella: and who were making those laughing noise?

Peach: must be Bowser.

: wrong!

Mario and the others soon got their answer, a light appeared in the middle of the room infront of Mario and the others, it was King Boo, but he was not alone, he had Wart and King Goomba next to him.

King Goomba: your right Peach, I'm not Bowser.

King Boo: Mario you fool, you were a fool to open that gift, and now you will all pay!

Wart: Mario I'm getting ready to have my revenge, when you and your friends foiled my plans last time, i was so angry at you and your friends, when my plan failed, my friend Bowser laughed at me, and told me I will never be like him, but that will all change today!

Yoshi: hold on, how did you 3 get in here?

King boo: I was the big boo you let in, all I had to do was take off my red crown, and you guys let me in, after Mario opened the gift, the shadows filled the room, shortly King Goomba, and Wart came into the room.

Peach: I should of known that boo was king Boo.

Goombella: lets get of here!

King boo: oh no you don't!

King Boo locked the doors that led to this room with his Powers, Wart trapped Mario, Peach, and and Yoshi inside a blue box, king Goomba trapped Gombella, and Toad in a Orange box.

Wart: we did it!

King Goomba: lets get out of here, before we get caught.

Wart: where's Luigi?

King Boo: who cares, we got his friends, and he can't stop us!

King Boo, Wart, and King Goomba left along with the Orange and blue box that Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Goombella that were trapped inside.

after King Boo and his friends left peach's castle, Luigi and his friends showed up outside Peach's castle.

outside Peach's castle Luigi and his friends got out of the limo.

Daisy: this is odd, there are usually Toads at Peach's castle, but I don't see 1 toad?

Birdo: its like a ghost town here?

Booster: well the front doors are open to the castle.

Toadette: I hope everyone is okay?

Luigi: well lets go inside.

Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, and Booster all went inside the castle, they checked every room, but found no 1, the only room they did not check was Peach's living room, Luigi and his friends went Inside the room, they all looked for clues but found nothing, until Birdo found a paper with writting on it.

Birdo: i found something you guys!

Luigi: what did you find Birdo?

Birdo: I found this paper on the table.

Daisy: what does it say?

Birdo: it says, we got Mario,Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Goombella, and you will never see them again, signed by King Boo, Wart, King Goomba.

Luigi: King Boo and Wart, but i defeated Wart years ago, and now he's back, but with King Boo, and King Goomba.

Daisy: they got Peach!

Toadette: and Toad!

Booster: they also got Goombella!

Birdo: and Yoshi!

Luigi: well were not going to let them get away with this, who's with me?

Daisy: count me in!

Birdo: me 2!

Toadette: yea lets do it!

Booster: yea lets teach them a lesson they will never forget!

Luigi: ok, with all 5 of us together, we will beat them!

everyone: lets go!

soon Luigi, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, and Booster left the castle to go save their friends.

will Luigi and his friends save their friends from King Boo and his evil friends, find out in chapter 2.

oh and by the way, for some readers that don't know this, Booster is from Mario rpg legend of 7 stars, I put him in this story because I liked Booster, and Goombella is from Paper Mario 2.

written by

Dominos11


End file.
